


Late Night With the Professor

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Series: Professor John Winchester [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Female Reader NSFW, Female Reader SMUT, NSFW, Professor!John AU, Professor!John NSFW, Professor!John SMUT, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While grading papers with Professor John, an unexpected side of him is made known. One that turns you on more than you thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night With the Professor

While you would have loved to have gone in search of Chuck and give him the help he needed, you couldn’t. He wasn’t answering your calls and texts. The many trips to his house resulted in you sitting on the porch for an hour before finally deciding to use your key. No matter how many times you looked around, you never found anything useful. Just a bunch of mail piled up inside the door and a messier than usual décor. The only voicemail messages were from you and Doctor Singer.

But you couldn’t focus on that, on him, because you had a job to do. Which, to be honest, you were thankful for. If you didn’t have something to distract you… well, you didn’t want to know just how bad it would be. And then there was John. God… he was so patient and understanding. You must have done something pretty damn incredible in a previous life to deserve someone like him.

The next several weeks flew by as there were mid-year finals to get ready for. The pair of you went in before the sun rose and left long after it had set. Dinner was usually ordered in from the diner down the street and you had begun to feel like caffeine made up 80% of your body. After working all day, you’d head back to his place and open a bottle of wine or share a glass of whiskey while sitting in front of the fire with Bisou at your feet. There were a couple nights when you fell asleep with your head on his shoulder and his arm around yours, holding you tighter than you’ve ever been held before. Then there were the nights where he left no inch of you untouched, where his beard and fingers burned into your skin until you hissed. Nights when you came so hard you blacked out for a minute and your legs felt like rubber the next day. Nights when your throat burned from crying out his name and you were sure his neighbors would call the cops. Nights when you felt what it was like to be loved.

* * *

Red pen in one hand and coffee in the other, you shifted in your seat uncomfortably. You didn’t even have to say anything and John’s eyes were on you in a flash. “What is it?” Even though you were tired and your eyes burned with exhaustion, the low timber of his voice made your stomach flip lazily.

“I don’t… I’m not entirely sure, but I think someone is plagiarizing.” Plagiarism was a heavy duty accusation and at times it could be difficult to prove. But what you had just got done reading was blatant to the point that it made you wonder if anything the student had written prior to this was original.

He was up from his desk and leaning against yours in the time it took you to take a sip of coffee. With black framed reading glasses perched on the end of his nose, he scanned over the assignment, huffing in irritation as he read silently to himself. “Son of a bitch. Do they think we don’t actually read what we’re teaching?”

You dropped a hand to his knee and squeezed gently. “Have you had a problem with her before?”

“No, she’s a relatively new student.” He pat your hand before returning to his desk to look through an aged leather bound book. “Meg transferred here from the U of M right after the start of the school year.”

“How do you want to handle this?”

He took off his glasses and squeezed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and middle finger. “I’d love to say that I’ll meet with her and give her a warning.”

It was your turn to go over to his desk and lean against it. You pressed your knee into his thigh, getting him to look up at you through those impossibly thick lashes. “But?”

“My gut’s telling me to take this to Roman.”

“Tonight?”

John looked at his watch, sighing heavily when he realized how late it actually was. “He’s probably gone home.” It was almost ten and the pair of you had just dove head first into a stack of papers to be graded before the weekend. It was starting to look like it was going to be an all-nighter. Not exactly how you wanted to spend your night.

He was still looking up at you when you ran your fingers through his greying hair, your palm coming to a rest on his temple as the short hairs pricked under your fingernails. Your hand fell to his shoulder as he stood, looming over you thanks to those mile long legs. He gripped the edge of his desk as he stared at you. And just like that, the air between you sparked.

“Do you have any idea what I wanna do to you?”

A moan that bordered on obscene fell out as you exhaled. You shifted your feet, rubbing your thighs together just enough that the double stitching of your jeans pushed the satin panties between the lips of your increasingly wet pussy. You had a fraction of an idea of what he wanted to do to you. Hell, he had been very open with what he would like to do to you, but never had he been so bold in the classroom. “Tell me.”

His eyes flashed as he stood tall, crossing the room in several determined strides. Despite the fact that most of the lights outside the classroom were turned off, John peeked out into the hallway. Giving a satisfied nod he closed the door, locking it with a flick of his wrist. Next were the lights inside the room that was almost large enough to be called an auditorium. By the time he was done, the only light remaining was the full moon.

Watching him strip out of his jacket, your legs started to shake. After he kicked your feet apart, he stood between your legs and rest his hands on the edge of the desk like before. His eyes were intense and his mouth was less than an inch from yours. The heat of his breath blew against your lips as he spoke. “I wanna bend you over this desk and fuck you until you can’t breathe.”

His smoke and whiskey voice washed over you. As it did, you almost came at the image of him doing just that. Licking your lips, you gathered the rest of the courage that was quickly turning you into a horny teenager. “What’s stopping you?”

A growl all but erupted from the depths of his throat before he kissed you. His tongue was in your mouth as he pawed at your clothes, throwing them onto the floor with, surprisingly, very little damage; a few buttons from your shirt bounced off the tile floor mere seconds before disappearing into a dark corner. Despite your best attempts, John remained clothed. Every time you reached for his belt and button fly, he’d grab your wrists and pin them behind your back while kissing your furiously.

His beard burned into your skin as he placed open mouthed kisses down the column of your neck, along your collar bone, and on the swell of your breast. Your head fell back as your back arched almost painfully in a futile attempt to get him to suck on your nipples. His chuckle vibrated through you and down to the very pit of your belly.

“What do you want?”

Looking at him through a pheromone induced haze, you licked your lips and ground your aching pussy into his button fly. “I want you to fuck me until I can’t breathe.”

Faster than you could comprehend, John spun you around and bent you over the edge of his desk. Your breasts slapped into the cool wood, slightly pinching your nipples in a _do it again_ kind of way. You grabbed the outer edge of his desk and spread your legs. With a look over your shoulder, you watched as he tossed the grey t-shirt onto the floor before slowly unbuttoning his fly. He bent over to take off his boots and step out of his pants, but he didn’t stand up right away.

One large hand grabbed your ass while the other slapped your pussy. Your cry of surprise quickly turned to a heavy moan as his middle finger circled your swollen clit fast enough that your lips slapped together until his tongue pressed between them. The orgasm hit you like a freight train, buckling your knees as your nails dug into the soft wood. Your vision went white as static burst in your ears and you were pretty sure you screamed for him to fuck you harder.

Just when you started to come down from the high, the unmistakable pressure of his cockhead was pressing into you. He entered you roughly, slamming your pelvis into his desk. The bite of pain only added to the experience.

He swore crudely before grunting your name when you clamped down on him, an aftershock from the previous orgasm. “Fuck, baby.”

Shifting the weight in your hands, you used the edge of the desk as leverage, pushing back every time he thrust forward. “You like that?”

John grunted in approval as he grabbed your shoulders, pulling you even harder against him. Heavy balls slapped your clit with every controlled, tight thrust, and every time they did, the pair of you grunted or moaned, saying the other person’s name like it was a prayer or a curse; sometimes both.

Stars began to eat at your vision and judging by the way that John’s hips started to stutter, he was about to cum. You managed to maneuver a hand between your body and the desk, all but assaulting your clit, throwing yourself over the cliff as you screamed for him to join you. He pulsed hard enough that the wide head of his cock slammed into your g-spot, making your toes curl as pain ate at the edges of your orgasm. Despite the fact that it was painful enough that you wanted to cry, you pressed your clit harder, blacking out as his thrusts began to slow down.

You didn’t feel him pull away from you or notice the warmth of his cum dripping down your thighs. Hell, you didn’t even move until the damp heat of a wet paper towel was pressed into your skin. Soft kisses were dropped onto the small of your back as you came to with a soft moan, your lungs burning from not breathing properly.

“You know, as much as I enjoy this view, you can’t stay like this.” He sounded rough, as if he had just spent the last hour screaming at the top of his lungs.

With shaking arms, you pushed up, turning around slowly since you didn’t trust your legs just yet. John was already dressed and had your clothes in his hands. Smiling almost shyly, you took an article of clothing from him one at a time. “Don’t lie, you’d love it if I was sprawled naked on your desk all the time.”

He waited until you were completely dressed before he wrapped his arms around your waist, lifting you off the ground so that your toes barely brushed along the tile. “You god damn right I would, but I’d also have to kill anyone that dare look at you.”

There was no doubt in your mind that he would do it. You kissed him slowly, nipping at his bottom lip as he moved to deepen it. “What do you say we go home and you show me more of what you’d like to do to me?”


End file.
